Capri Full Moon Ritual
A Capri Full Moon Ritual is a Full Moon Ritual performed on a Full Moon on the Isle of Capri. This Ritual is water-based and is the only surviving Ritual from Circe's own personal journal. Basic supplies * 1 yellow candle * 1 red candle * 1 blue candle * 1 green candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies * Largest and most beautiful conch shell The High Priestess has to first anoint their body with fine oils, outline their eyes with kohl and be dressed in the richest of their Ritual garb. The High Priestess has to choose the most beautiful and largest conch shell they collected during the last full moon. The High Priestess is then escorted to the ritual site by priestesses and Sons of Erebus Warriors. She places the candles in their proper position or has those present stand in their proper position in the circle. She then lights each of the element candles and place them in objects that can hold them in the water. When the circle is complete, music begins- drums, flutes and cymbals. Those present lift their voices in sweet harmony and the High Priestess dances, filled with the sea and the silver light of the moon. When the moon is high enough in the sky, the High Priestess raises the conch, signaling the music to stop, and then she launches the small candle vessels, stepping deeper into the sea with them. She then dips the shell into the sea and turns to face the people. She then says "Merry meet" and the crowd replies back with "Merry meet". She then says, "The full moon is a time when the veil between our world and the Goddess - the known and the unknown - is transparent. On nights such as this, magick is afoot!" She then continues by saying, "Tonight Ritual takes on a layer of mystery as the glistening symbol of Nyx has risen between our beloved Faraglioni. So tonight, vampyres, we revel in the Goddess's additional blessing. Any task you finish tonight will be blessed...any purpose you choose to voice tonight will be blessed...any joining you wish to complete tonight will be blessed." The crowd then cries, "Hail, Nyx!" The High Priestess then says, "And now, I shall finish this Ritual of magickal completion." She then turns, so that she faces the full moon and holds the conch shell over her head, positioning it so that beams of silver light made the water inside of it molten. She then recites the Full Moon Blessing to the people. "Above me I feel your love my Goddess. Full of the promise that through you, my Goddess All things ripen and come to fruition my Goddess As the diaphonous boundary between worlds my Goddess Is illuminated by the white light of your sign my Goddess. Fill this seaborne chalice my Goddess, So that I might pour it over me my Goddess And take your gentle touch to the children of night." The High Priestess will not see the water in the conch, which they still hold over their head and when Nyx's hand touches it, they will feel a sudden warmth radiating from their palms and hear the joyful gasps they hear echoing across the shore. The High Priestess then shouts, "The Full Moon is blessed for all to see; as the Goddess wills, so mote it!" as they pour the water over their head and down their body. The water covers their skin until they glow with a silver light like the moon. As the circle is closed, she rejoices with the other vampyres through song, dance, laughter and praise. Gallery Circe.jpg Conch.png Category:Spells and Rituals